This invention relates to a method of decreasing or preventing pain.
Spicamycin (SPM) is an antitumor antibiotic produced by the bacterium Streptomyces alanosinicus 879-MT.sub.3 (Hayakawa et al., Agric Biol Chem 49:2685-2691 1985!). The naturally occurring compound has the following general structure, varying solely in the fatty acid moiety: ##STR1## Formula I: Spicamycin
Synthetic variants of spicamycin and their use as an antitumor agent is described in Otake et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,461,036 and 5,631,238.